<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tessellate by deltachye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256553">Tessellate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltachye/pseuds/deltachye'>deltachye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Reader-Insert, cutie...., misumi is a DELTAchye stan lmfao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:43:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltachye/pseuds/deltachye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[reader x misumi ikaruga]</p><p>Toe to toe, back to back, let's go<br/>My love, it's very late<br/>'Til morning comes<br/>Let's tessellate</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ikaruga Misumi/Reader, Ikaruga Misumi/Tachibana Izumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tessellate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Hey, Misumi… is something going on with you?”</p><p>The silver haired boy looked up at you from his stretch, his curiously golden eyes restoring their childish glamour when he noticed you were staring. The smile was quick to return to his face, but the sullen expression wasn’t lost on you. Your heart ached at the sight of him trying to put on a happy face for you.</p><p>“Yeah! Why’re you asking, Director?”</p><p>“It’s just… you seem a little off.” You twiddled your thumbs awkwardly, not really sure how to broach this topic with somebody who always had his head in triangle shaped clouds. “More than usual, that is.”</p><p>“Oh. I’m okay, though. No need to worry.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” you pressed, knowing from battle experience that these boys weren’t very keen on telling you about their feelings unless it was torn from their grubby hands. “You just looked… sad. I want to make sure you’re actually doing well. It’s my job as your director.” You squatted so that you were closer to his height on the floor, lowering your voice so it was just the two of you. “You can tell me anything, y’know. My lips are sealed.”</p><p>“Well…” He tilted his head and glanced to the side guiltily. “I might be sad because it’s my Gramps’ death day today.” He scratched his head and your heart fell, shattering on the hardwood.</p><p>“Oh… I’m really sorry to hear that.” Anybody would be shaken up by that. You mentally cursed yourself out for accidentally forcing him to admit something that heavy to you. “You can take rehearsal off, Misumi. I’m sorry I didn’t know.”</p><p>“Um, Director?” he blurted out hastily, before you could stand up again. “If it’s okay, I’d like to stay. Being here with everybody and practicing makes me feel happy, so… yeah.” His smile was stilted, worse so than usual. “I’m okay.”</p><p>“Well…” You fretted, but you weren’t going to push him out of something he clearly wanted to do. “Fine. But don’t be afraid to pull out or take a break if you need to. I’ll be here.”</p><p>“Thanks, Director-chan.”</p><p>“You promise not to push yourself?” You held out your pinky. He blinked at it curiously. When he didn’t move, you shook it insistently. “C’mon. It’s a pinky promise.”</p><p>“Oh, right. I pinky promise.”</p><p>“Wait.” You touched the tip of your pinky to his outstretched one instead of hooking it, and then stuck out your thumb. “There. We can make a triangle promise for you, okay?”</p><p>For the first time all day he beamed, then touched his thumb to yours. Even though the contact was short, you felt the roughened pads of his ghostly warm fingertips.</p><p>“Triangle promise!”</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>---</p>
</div><p>He’d said that, but practice was rough. Misumi wasn’t usually this stiff and missed a lot of lines and cues. Tenma sensed the mood and called quits short, but even Kazunari had picked up on things and was trying to make his friend feel better by showing him some weird meme on his phone. You gnawed on your lip. Whenever you were sad, or even the slightest touch upset, Misumi had been there for you. In a weird way, yeah, but present nonetheless. How could you return the favour?</p><p>Well, you’ve at least got a guaranteed starting point—three points where three lines meet…</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>---</p>
</div><p>“Misumi? It’s me. Can I come in?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>You opened the door, balancing the tray in your other hand carefully. Misumi was on the floor, cutting up paper with scissors. Little triangles—of course. You didn’t question it at this point. Shutting the door behind you, you walked in and set the tray on the floor since he hadn’t yet invested in a proper table.</p><p>“What’s th—<em>onigiri</em>? And more?!” He cut himself short, primal instincts kicking in as he looked at your plate of offerings. You’d made simple onigiri, cut up some watermelon into triangles, as well as cheese with triangular crackers, and you’d also recruited Omi into making some cake that you dotingly cut into careful wedges. You’d worried that Misumi would smell the food and sneak down before you could surprise him, but he’d been oddly reticent and had stayed in his room the entire night.</p><p>“Yeah. I hoped it might help you feel better.”</p><p>“…Director…”</p><p>“Wh—oh, hey now, don’t <em>cry</em>. That wasn’t the point of this!”</p><p>“I’m not crying!” he absolutely bawled.</p><p>Awkwardly, you scooted forwards and gave him a hug, drawing his damp face into the crook of your shoulder. His body trembled. You’d never seen him lose his composure like this before… it was a side that you were pretty sure he was trying to keep away from everybody else. You stroked his back in circles before changing your mind, drawing a large triangle from his shoulder blades to the middle of his back. Slowly, his sobs got sucked back into him. For a minute he just breathed, raspy and quiet, and you let him. Finally, he had enough strength to lean back and wipe his eyes.</p><p>“Do you feel better now that you got some of it out?” you asked sympathetically, knowing how it felt to just need a catharsis break sometimes. He nodded quietly, twisting his fists in his eyes.</p><p>“Thanks.” He sniffled and reached down to pick up an onigiri. “Did you make these yourself?”</p><p>“Yup.”</p><p>“Then they’re extra special.” He beamed and took a bite. “It’s delicious! You’re always so good at these.”</p><p>“Thanks. I’m glad you like them.”</p><p>Now that the cryfest was over, you picked up a slice of fruit and nibbled on the end. There wasn’t much to talk about, but the air didn’t seem that awkward. It was kind of nice to just sit here and eat snacks with him and enjoy his company.</p><p>“Hey, Director? Incoming.”</p><p>You had no idea what that meant and looked around for some sort of flying object—while you had your back turned, you felt a touch on the top of your head, and realized he’d given you a firm kiss.</p><p>“It’s a ‘thank you’ for being so nice,” he chimed when you looked back at him, his dazedly happy tone returning in full. “I really appreciate you.”</p><p>“Oh. Well… of course!” you replied hastily, hoping that he hadn’t noticed you spacing out in confusion. “It’s my job.”</p><p>“But you’re nice to me when you’re not the Director too,” he insisted, muffled, a mouthful of rice tucked into his cheek. “It makes me really happy, even on days like this.”</p><p>You smiled and let your shoulders relax. Right. He was the person least likely to judge you here.</p><p>“You being happy makes me happy, Misumi.”</p><p>“Mm. I know. ‘Cause when you smile, your cheeks go up like this, and it looks like a little mini triangle!”</p><p>“Mmf?!”</p><p>He had reached out to poke his fingers into your cheeks, dragging your lips up into a smile. He let go with a light laugh, letting you recoil in shock.</p><p>“I love that smile. So I have a feeling I’ll always remember this moment.”</p><p>“Oh...” You were at a total loss for words this time around and swallowed. “…thanks.”</p><p>He turned away so sharply it was like he’d been whipped. “What next, what next… so many of Director-chan’s triangles to choose from!” He hummed to himself, pleased, completely re-absorbed—you were in your own world, too, numbly touching the skin that still ached from his prodding.</p><p>And you smiled; just a little one, just for him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tumblr: https://deltachye.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>